Can't Catch A Break
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Jules and Sam take off a day from work to spend time together, which they haven't had time to do since Sadie's born. Team One is two teammates down when they respond to a hostage situation in a movie theater. What they don't know is that Jules is one of the hostages suck inside a theater. Sam joins back up with Team One to try and get Jules and the other hostages out safety.
1. Prologue

**Discalmer: I don't own Flashpoint.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Jason!" Sam shouted through the locked doors with his gun lowered in front of him, "We need you to talk to us! What happened in there!" There was still no responds from Jason or either of his two accomplices, "Jason! We heard gunshots! Is anyone injured!" Sam shouted. He still didn't respond, "Jason!" he shouted again. Inside the theater room, Jason stood with his handgun pointing down at Jules and a teenager girl sitting on the ground. The girl's leg was bleeding from already being shot. Jules sat next to her trying to keep pressure on her wound.

"Leave us alone!" Jason shouted back at Sam. He didn't flinch away from them. His eyes were locked on the teenage girl who he somehow knew.

"Jason," Jules started to say not wanting him to found out she was a cop, "Please just put the gun down. They just want to help-" He cut her off.

"Shut up!" He shouted at her, "No one's leaving!" He locked eyes with the teen again as he said to Jules, "I don't want hurt her again." Fear filled the teenager's eyes as she stared up at the familiar looking nineteen-year-old.


	2. Chapter 1

**Discalmer: I don't own Flashpoint.**

* * *

**[15 hours earlier]**

Inside the SRU headquarters, Sam went into the guy's locker room tired and beat from the long day. It was almost midnight, and he was just getting ready to leave work. As he entered the locker room, he found two of his guy friends from Team One. Spike, and Raff. He walked over to his locker and sighed opening it.

"Rough Day?" Raff said looking at him as he tied his shoe. Sam glanced behind him at Raff sitting on the bench. He faintly smiled and he turned back to his locker as he answered Raff's question.

"Good luck tomorrow. Trust me, you'll need it. You guys are doing the practice runs tomorrow like Jules and I did today." Raff exchanged confused looks with Spike at his locker next to Sam. Spike turned at Sam as he said.

"Why did you guys do drills today?"

"You guys going away on vacation with Sadie?" Raff asked. Sam looked at both of them and answered their curious questions.

"No, we're not going on vacation. We're just taking a day off. It'll be the first time we've been able to have a day off since Sadie was born. Well since we returned to SRU."

"How old is Sadie now?" Spike asked changing the subject.

"Three" Sam said smiling down at the floor holding his jacket in his hands. Then he looks up at them as he continues, "Jules and I are thinking about having another kid. I don't know if I'm ready for another little baby." Suddenly he felt someone smack him on the back. He looked up again and saw Greg standing next to him.

"Nice work today, Sam. Good numbers." He said to Sam grinning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ed come in and lean against the lockers as Greg asked, "So did I hear you right?"

"What?" Sam said playing stupid.

"Are you and Jules are thinking about having another child?" Sam's eyes flickered over to at Ed, "Sam, we've seen how you guys are raising Sadie. You two are great parents. You passed the test." Sam chuckled amused.

"Thanks." he retorted to Ed, "I should get going." He said closing his door and then glanced at Greg, "Thanks for the day off tomorrow, Boss."

"You and Jules deserve it." Greg respond back, then said gesturing toward the exist, "Go. Get out of here. We'll see you Thursday." Sam nodded before heading to the entry way hall, "Sam!" Greg yelled before Sam got to the exist. He turned to Greg.

"Ya, boss?" He replied to Greg.

"Have a good day tomorrow." Sam grinned as he turned and headed to the entry way. He waved behind his head as a goodbye to the team. Meanwhile inside the women's locker room, Jules was at her locker putting her work equipment into it. She felt the same way as Sam. Tired and beat from practice runs. Suddenly Leah came into the locker room saying to Jules.

"Hey." Jules looked at Leah with a smile as she walked over to her locker across from Jules's. She opened her locker, and put her equipment in as she said, "So I hear you and Sam are taking the day off tomorrow." Jules glanced over at her female teammate smiling.

"Ya. We really haven't had a day to ourselves since Sadie was born. Then we return to SRU and just got busy." Jules told her.

"How is Sadie?" Leah said asking another question about her personal life. Jules smiled at her. She was glad Team One had another female voice in the mix and a female friend to talk to.

"She's so adorable" She finally said, "She's three now and just fulled with so much energy." She completely turned to Leah as she leaned against the lockers, "I wonder how it's going to be with two kids." Leah shot a look at her confused.

"What?" Jules smirked, which turned into a smile.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted to her teammate. Leah stared at Jules for a moment almost not believing her, "Sam and I are having another baby." Leah clamped her hands together over her mouth as she hid a smile. She moved her hands away from her mouth as she said.

"Really? Are you serious?" She said in a high pitch voice. Jules nodded yes, "Congratulations!" she said pulling Jules into a hug. After a moment, Jules pulled away as she said to Leah.

"Sam doesn't know yet." Leah looks at her confused.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, "You have to tell him." Jules sighed before answering.

"I know. I'm going to tomorrow...when we're alone." Jules turned back to close her locker, then looked back at Leah, "I gotta go. Be back Thursday." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. As she walked out, a smile came across her face. They were having another baby. Sadie was going to have a little baby brother or sister. Jules couldn't have been more happier.

* * *

**Hey, What do you think? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Flashpoint**

* * *

**[8 Hours Earlier]**

Sam had just put Sadie down on the floor with Jules as he heard the door bell ring. Jules put Sadie in her lap as she watched Sam answer the door. When he opened the door, a sixteen-year-old girl stood on the porch smiling at him. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was about 5'6'' feet tall.

"Morning, Mr. Braddock." She said in a friendly voice. Sam returned a smile before saying.

"Tess, thank you so much for offering to babysit today. Come on in." Tess squeezed through the door and walked into the living room with Sam where they found Jules and Sadie. Jules looked up as the babysitter said.

"Hi, Miss. Callaghan." Jules smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again, Tess." Jules stood up with her three-year-old daughter in her arms, "She already had breakfast this morning, so you just need to worry about lunch and dinner..." Tess nodded in understanding and continued listening, "We should be back around 9:30 tonight. Our contact information is in the fridge. If you have any problems, feel free to call us." Tess nodded once more. Jules looked at Tess worried. She had never left Sadie with a babysitter before. Even though, Sam and Jules knew Tess from down the street, she couldn't help, but be considered.

"There's nothing to worry about, Miss. Callaghan. I take care of my little brother and baby sister all the time." Tess said assuring Jules, "You two have fun today, and don't worry." Jules sighed as she slipped Sadie into Tess's arms, "See you around 9:30 tonight."

"See you tonight." Jules said before getting her purse and leaving with Sam. Meanwhile at the SRU situation, Ed was getting ready to run practice drills with the rest of the team.

"Team One!" Ed yelled walking into the Unit. The Team turned to his attention as he said, "Outside in ten minutes. Full gear. We're running drills." Everyone just stood there for a moment, "Come on!" Ed said clapping his hands together, "Let's move it!" Everyone scattered to get ready for the drills as Ed glanced over to Sargent Parker coming out of the briefing room.

"You ready? Longest day of the year." Greg asked his team leader. Ed smiled and said hitting Greg on the back.

"My favorite day of the year. Pushing my team to come better will trained." They both laughed and Ed ran off outside to wait for the team.

* * *

Jason walked and opened the door of his apartment as another knock hit the door. He saw his best friend, Zane standing on his door mat. Jason walked away from the door saying to Zane as he came inside closing the door behind him.

"You ready to do this, Z?" Zane walked across the room over to Jason standing with the palm of his hands on the counter.

"Are you sure you saw them...like together?" Jason glanced at his friend, "I'm just saying maybe there's another way, Jace."

"You already agreed to doing this with me." Jason yelled at him as he stuffed his gun into his pants and covered it with his shirt, "No backing out, remember?" He grabbed his jacket off the back of the high table chair, "All you need to do is tell me where they are. Devon and I will handle the rest. Got it?"

"Got it." Zane retorted.

"Good. Now come on. We need to go pick up Devon." Zane nodded in understanding and they left to pick up their other friend.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Flashpoint**

* * *

**[A few hours later]**

Sam and Jules walked into the theater at the movies and sat down. Jules looked at Sam as the previews became. _I better tell him now, _She thought. She sighed as she looked through her purse to turn off her phone. Suddenly Sam leaned closer to Jules and whispered.

"I forgot my phone in the car. I'm gonna go grab it." He started at get up when Jules stopped him. He looked at her as she said.

"Can you grab my jacket too? It's a little cold in here."

"Ya, sure." He answered and Jules grinned at him. He returned a smile before leaving the theater. Meanwhile Jason and his twin brother, Devon entered into the building and walked straight to their friend, Zane standing over on the right side of the snack bar that lead down one of the hallways.

"Which theater?" Jason asked as Devon made sure none was watching them. Zane gestured toward the stairs and escalators as he answered.

"Second floor. Theater three. Not a lot of people in there, so it should be easy to find them." Jason looked at Devon.

"You check all the bathrooms. Nicole hates leaving during a movie." He nodded and went off to check the 1st floor first, "You stay here and text us if you see her."

"Got it." Zane replied before Jason went up stairs.

* * *

Sam opened the door bringing him back into the lobby when he heard a very loud gunshot making him duck down. Immediately, people started running and screaming around him as another shot was fired. He saw a much of them running toward the right hallway and followed. He ran around the corner and down the hallway to the crowd of people. He pushed his way through them and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a teenage boy laying on the ground with a gunshot wound to the chest. Sam quickly kneeled down and checked his pulse.

* * *

As Team One came into the unit, they heard a phone ring at the SRU dispatch center. Their dispatcher, Winnie answered the call as Greg and Ed approached the desk to listen.

"Hey, Sam. You and Jules enjoying your day off?"

"Winnie, I need EMS! Shots fried," Sam said over to Winnie right away trying to keep pressure on the wound. Winnie's expression change after hearing Sam's voice. He sounded first of all worried and distressed, "Inside Village East Cinema, on 189 2nd Ave." Ed could tell something was going on. She looked up at them as Ed asked.

"Winnie, what's going on?"

"Shots fired at Village East Cinema. 189 2nd Avenue." She said quickly,"Team One, suit up. Hot call." she said over the speakers. The alarm went off and Team One went to the locker rooms to gear up as Winnie continued talking to Sam, "Sending EMS. What happened?"

"A teenage boy was shot in the chest. I was coming back into the building when the first shot went off." Sam responded.

"Is the shooter still inside?"

"He's still in here somewhere. I had security lock down the building." He answered looking around him making sure the shooter near them. He didn't have a gun, so he couldn't protect them if the shooter came back, "Winnie, this place is huge. Two stories. A lot of places to hide in here."

"Are you OK, Sam?" Winnie said hearing how heavy Sam was breathing.

"I'm fine." Sam choked out. She could tell something else was bothering him. Just then Team One came out and Greg asked Winnie as they ran toward the exit.

"Winnie, what'd you find out?"

"There's one confirmed gunman, and one injured. Sam's doing anything he can to help them until EMS gets there. According to Sam, the place is huge. Two stories tall."

"That means a lot of places to hide." Winnie nodded, "OK, tell Sam I'll call them when we get there."

"I heard that, Boss." Sam replied kind of yelling over the phone.

"OK, Buddy. We're on our way," He assured Sam, "Just hang in there." With that, Greg took off to the trucks, and headed over with Team One.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Flashpoint**

* * *

Team One arrived on scene twenty-seven minutes after leaving the Barn. Greg and Ed got out of the truck and right away Greg called Sam to check on the boy's status. Inside, Sam was sitting against the wall as he heard his phone. He took his phone out and answered it as he whipped his nose with his sleeve.

"Braddock." Sam said his voice cracking a little.

"Sam, we're here with EMS." Greg told him, "We need to know actually where you guys are. How's the boy doing?" Sam sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Tears filled his eyes as Greg said, "Sam? What's his status?" Sam coughed almost choking.

"He's-uh. He's gone. I-. I lost him." he responded quietly. Outside, Greg looked down at the ground sighing as Sam added, "I lost him about fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" He asked Sam, "At least get his name?" Sam rubbed his temples sighing. He had no idea why this was hard for him. He had deal with this kind of thing before, but somehow it felt different to him.

"I got a chance to talk to him for two minutes. He said the guy who shot him took a young girl named Nicole Cruz." At that moment, Sam had a flashback to what happened and conversation with the teenage. (Flashback is in Sam's POV)

_I sat on my knees looking at the young boy as I tried to keep pressure on the wound. After couple minutes, I would glance around us to make sure the gunman wasn't coming back. I kept trying to get him to respond to me. After a ten stressful minutes, the young boy finally did as he looked at me right away. _

_"What's going on?" he said to me, "Where is-" I cut him off. _

_"My name is Sam Braddock with the Strategic Response Unit. I need you to tell me what happened. Did you know why someone would want to hurt you?"_

_"I shouldn't have gotten involved, but she was in trouble." _

_"Who?" I pushed, "Who's in trouble?"_

_"I didn't see his gun, and she was crying."_

_"Buddy, who was crying? Is she your girlfriend?" He shook his head._

_"We're just friends. I tried to help her, but he shot me."_

_"Who shot you?" I had to get some answer from him._

_"Then he took her." I saw him choke on own blood, "He took Nicole Cruz." _

_"Why did he take her?" The young boy didn't respond, "Bud?" I leaned down over him to see if I could hear breathe sounds or a heartbeat. Nothing. I tried CPR, but it didn't work. Nothing worked._

"His name was Ben Ross." Sam told his Sargent, "He was only eighteen." He said tearing up again and almost on the edge of sobbing.

"Sam," Greg started to say something, but Sam cut him off.

"I'm coming out. Hope you brought extra vests and gear." Greg chuckled smiling. That was the Sam Braddock he knew.

"We did." He responded, "How far are you away from the front door?" Sam quickly got up and peeked around the corner.

"About thirty feet." He told Sargent Parker, "I can make it out." He looked around the lobby and over toward the stairs. Suddenly he realized why he was even there, "Boss, has anyone talked to Jules?"

"It just goes straight to voice mail. What's wrong, Sam?"

* * *

Jules sat in the front of the theater with 15 other people staring at the two twins as they pointed their guns at them. One of them came in with a young girl and threw her down next to Jules. She just held her stomach and glanced down. She was worried for her unborn child. She wasn't ready to lose her baby. In that moment, she regretted not telling Sam yet.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

Sam quickly got suited up and went into the command post inside the truck. He closed the door behind him as Spike searched the floor plans. Greg who was sitting in the chair next to Spike looked at the blonde officer as he asked walking up behind Spike's chair

"Anything from Jules yet?" Sergeant Parker shook his head, as he said no, "What about that girl?" He looked at Spike, "Did you run her name through yet?" Spike glared at Sam for a second, and then turned back to the computer.

"Haven't gotten a chance yet." was all Spike said, and then added sarcastically, "A little busy trying to map out this place." His fingers typed on the keyboard as fast as he could. Something like this couldn't be rushed. Especially being a huge place with many rooms and little doorways. Sam sighed.

"Winnie, I want everything you can find on Nicole Cruz."

"On it." Winnie replied into Sam's ear as she typed her name into the system, "Nicole Meg Cruz. Seventeen. Born April 27, 1996. Parents listed as deceased two years ago, car accident."

"Who does she live with?" Greg asked listening too.

"Looks like her father's sister, Maddie Cruz. Address 62 Spring Street." He looked at Sam again. Before Greg could speak, Sam said pointing toward the truck door.

"I'll head over there, and let you know what I find out." Greg hesitated, but then told him to go. Sam rushed out of the truck and took off in his black police car.

* * *

Jules watched as one of the twin boys paced back and forth. She glanced over at the young girl sitting next to her. She was sitting with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. She looked more frighten than anyone else in the room.

* * *

Sam knocked on the front door of Maddie Cruz's house on Spring Street. After a few minutes, the door opened and Sam saw a young woman, possibly in her mid twenties holding a baby. She had shoulder length blonde hair with bangs and brown eyes. She looked at him surprised and very confused.

"Maddie Cruz?" Sam asked her.

"Yes?" She replied with a sound of consider in her voice.

"My name is Sam Braddock with the police Strategic Response Unit. I need to talk to you about your niece, Nicole." Maddie's eyes went wide, "May I come in?" Maddie nodded and let him in closing the door behind him. She turned at Sam as she bounced her baby up to keep him from slipping out of her grasp. Sam didn't even get two words out before Maddie asked him.

"Is Nicole OK?" Sam sighed before saying.

"She's in a little bit of a situation." Sam replied.

"What's going on? What happened?" She asked anxious as she bounced her baby up and down trying to make him stop crying.

"Nicole was taken and possibly being held hostage inside the Village Easton Cinemas." Sam began. Before he could continue, Maddie asked nervous.

"By who?"

"We're not sure yet." Sam answered and then added, "Do you know anyone who would want to take her or hurt her?" She shrugged at him.

"Jason." They heard someone say. They looked up the stairs and saw a teenage girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, "He's her ex-boyfriend." She added coming down the stairs. Maddie looks at the girl as Sam asked.

"How do you know Nicole?"

"She's my older sister." The girl answered crossing her arms, "She broke up with him a year ago."

"Mind talking me why they broke up?" Sam asked the sixteen-year-old. She nodded sighing and replied.

"He was starting to become jealous and over protective. He wouldn't let her out of his sight if they were together somewhere. After she broke up with him, Jason just disappeared. She was glad he was out of her life."

"Until now." Maddie added. The girl glanced at her aunt.

"How long did they date?" The girl shrugged and then said.

"Two years. She started dating Shane after that."

"Who's Shane?"

"Shane Carver. He was Jason's best friend."

* * *

"Boss." Spike said calling Greg over, "Floor plans are here." Greg looked over his shoulder as he said pointing at different areas, "There are two main lobbies. One on the first floor, and one on the second. It looks like both the left side and right side hallways have twelve theater rooms each."

"So we're talking twenty-four theater rooms on both floors." Greg said looking closely at the floor plans.

"Forty-eight rooms not including the restrooms, staff rooms, storage rooms." Spike looked at the Sergeant, "He could be in anyone of them."

"Let's focus on who our subject first. We still have no idea who this guy is." Suddenly the truck door opened and Leah came in followed by a woman possibility in her early forties.

"Serge, this is Ben's mother, Jenna Ross." She said introducing the woman before she left. Jenna looked at Greg with worried eyes.

"Mrs. Ross, I'm Sergeant Greg Parker. Why don't you have a sit, please?" She sat down and stared up at the Sergeant. He sighed and he sat too as she said.

"Whatever is going on, Ben is not involved. He's very brave." She just had it harder for Greg to tell her what happened to her son.

"Mrs. Ross." Greg began, "I'm very sorry, but your son was shot earlier today." Jenna put her hand over her mouth. Tears started running down her face as she breathing became faster.

"Is he gonna be OK, right?" She asked hoping, which made Greg sigh again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ross..." That was all Greg could get out. He tried to stay calm himself, "Do you know if Ben was involved with any gangs or drugs?" Jenna shook her head as she said.

"No, no Ben would never get involved in that."

"Any problems at home?" She shook her head no again, "No marriage problems?"

"No. My husband and I have never had problems."

"Where is her husband right now, Mrs. Ross? I need to talk to him too." He asked. Jenna thought for a minute and said answering.

"He's in Montana for business." She explained, and then Greg asked.

"Can I get his number?"

* * *

**A few cliffhangers. **


End file.
